onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/Slayin' and Playin'
Well, the exploration committee has encountered, of all things, a dragon. It talks, so hopefully, as long as no one says anything stupid, everything should be ok. Except that it's a dragon. Well, that's what we're here to examine. Welcome to One Piece Battle Betting Corner: Special Editor Edition! As always, I'm your host, DancePowderer. And boy do we have a show for you today. As always, we have a guest panel, but this is an OPBBC first, we have both users and characters. From the wiki, please welcome Monkey.D.Me, Uknownada, and Blackendedsoul! And for our character guests, please welcome Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy, and Usopp. Since this is the first cross-world show, I need to lay down a ground rule. Boys, hands to yourselves. Let's start with the users. Your takes on the situation? MDM: Dragon's gonna be friendly. Ukn: Here's my dog! Drink BOOST. Bsoul: ......... DP: What's that? I can't hear you. What are you saying? Bsoul (writing on paper): The dragon won't hurt them. DP: Very interesting, and the producers wondered why we didn't do this sooner. Well, thanks guys. Onto the guests who bring in the ratings. Luffy, Robin, Usopp, something firsthand, please. Robin: Healer's gone! Usopp: Elementally disadvantaged! Luffy: I'm naming it Rebecca! All 3: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DP: That contract of mine has never seemed further from expiry than at this point. Robin, might I suggest switching to decaf? So, you guys are intimidated. If it makes you feel better, the readers here seem to have some faith that the dragon won't hurt you. Does that help your outlook? Nada: Here's an uplifting meme that might help! Luffy (glances at it): Why can dragons talk? Robin: This is the first chapter that I've shown actual fear towards an animal. So this is what emotion feels like. Usopp: I've relapsed into several diseases that could not survive on Greenstone, Sabaody, or Fishman Island. And the healer's back on the ship! DP (quickly scribbling something on a piece of paper, hands it to a stage hand off camera): Wow, this is the first time you all seem genuinely afraid of something. Were you this frightened when you went up against Oars? Luffy: No, he couldn't breath fire. And once we took out the leeky shadow guy it was easy. Robin: That battle followed what I call the Tubba Blubba principle. Simple enough, really, just look past the numbers regarding it. DP: Finally, my producer is telling me we have a special guest caller. I'll save the dramatic buildup and just tell you, it's Zoro. Zoro. What's your take on the dragon? Zoro: If push comes to burn, I can kill it. It should be easy. I mean, if a zombie could do it with relative ease, then it must be nothing to us mortal folk. Anywhoozle, I have to find where the other three people I was with went. Z-man out. DP: See, now doesn't that make you feel a little better? Now, time to throw some cash around. Place your bets. MDM: 100 loony that nothng bad happens. Nada: 50 bucks that the dragon's a girl. Bsoul: .................... DP: Again, soul, having some trouble in the acoustics area, Bsoul (writing on paper again): 200 euro that it's a false alarm. Luffy: I don't have any money. Robin: Me neither, we didn't take any since it was supposed to be a search and rescue mission. Usopp: I'll bet my life insurance policy that I won't die. DP: Well, that's all the time we have for today. Remember, those watching can place their bets and predictions on the outcome in the box below. Thank you, and good night. DP (as camera fades away, before sound is cut): Christ, the crew's depression is contagious, they've even got me feeling bummed out by this. Category:Blog posts